Sora's Adventures Chronicles
Sora's Adventures Chronicles is another upcoming TV series planned to be made by TheAngryPepe. It appeared on YouTube with its Pilot Episode as a Sneak Preview on September 27, 2013. The Series Finally Makes It's Premiere on January 9, 2014 with a Episode Called Ally's Find. There will be the Remake of This Series in a Near Future. Heroes Sora Donald Duck Goofy Austin Moon Ally Dawson Trish De La Rosa Dez Wade Olie Polie Billy Bevel Lela Tanner Caitlyn Gellar Liv and Maddie Rooney Archimedes the Owl K-2SO Villains Judge Doom Jafar The Queen of Hearts Pete Winterbolt Maleficent Barnaby Constantine Dominic Badguy Brer Fox Brer Bear Prince John Sir Hiss Chelsea Barnes Captain Hook Smee Master Xehanort Shuriki Kubla Kraus Ursula The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Bushroot, Megavolt, Liquidator, and Quackerjack) Arthur and Cecil Magica De Spell Dr. Facilier Tess Tyler Madam Mim Cruella De Vil Shere Khan King Candy Darth Vader Kylo Ren Dick Dastardly Muttley Rothbart Nora Dershilt Fiero Orizaba Troyo Victor Delgado Carla Delgado The Horned King and Creeper The Psycho Rangers The Phantom Blot The Toon Patrol Recurring Characters (Heroes) Aqua Tera Ventus Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Pluto Ludwig Von Drake Max Goof C-3PO R2-D2 Pooh Tigger Eeyore Rabbit Piglet Cedric the Sorcerer Nadya Baloo King Louie Baagheera The Vultures (Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy) Pinocchio Bay Kennish Geppetto Jiminy Cricket Pappy Polie Uncle Gizmo Karen Rooney Tinker Bell and Her Fairy Friends Princess Sofia Princess Amber Prince James Robin Hood Little John Mr. and Mrs. Polie Brer Rabbit The Lion Guard (Kion, Ono, Fuli, Bunga and Besthe) Zazu The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham and Rizzo the Rat) Father Winter Jack Frost Holly Snip Darth Vader (as a Good Guy) Boba Fett Megan Simms Mary Contrary Tom Piper Chanticleer, Patou, Snipers, and Peppers Prince Naveen Louis Princess Tiana Mama Odie Iago Roger Rabbit Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder Mckenzie Fox The DigiDestined Kids and Their Digimons Teddy Duncan Cece Jones Rocky Blue The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, Mary Ann Summers, Ginger Grant, The Professor and Mr and Mrs. Howell) Rey BB-8 Elsa the Snow Queen Princess Anna Rapunzel Flynn Rider Cassandra Aqua Ventus Terra Yogi Bear Boo-Boo Bear Snagglepuss Huckkleburry Hound Quick Draw McGraw Baba Looey Wally Gator Magilla Gorilla Yakky Doodle Pixie and Dixie Mr. Jinks Cyd Ripley Shelby Marcus Princess Elena Naomi Turner Gabe Mateo Migs, Luna and Skyler Pete Rooney Willow Cruz Amilyn Holdo Episodes Season 1: Pilot: The Adventure Continues Episode 1: Ally's Find Episode 2: Good Luck Sora Episode 3: Let's All Shake It Up Episode 4: Trouble at House of Mouse Episode 5: Lela's Missing Episode 6: Dez's Buffet Party Episode 7: Where's Olie and Ally? Episode 8: The Time Went By Episode 9: The Revenge of Shere Khan Episode 10: No Service at All Episode 11: Message on the Computer Episode 12: Goofy for a President Episode 13: Austin's Birthday Party Episode 14: Around the World in 90 Days Episode 15: Danger! Episode 16: Seeing the Sights Episode 17: Standing Guard Episode 18: Trish's Big Mistake Episode 19: The Runaway Episode 20: Blasting Off Episode 21: Ally Saves the Day Episode 22: So This is Love Episode 23: Return to The Beach Episode 24: Ursula Takes Charge Episode 25: Pappy's Good Old Days Episode 26: The Guitar Thief Episode 27: Constantine Returns Episode 28: Lela and Tanner's Sleep Over Episode 29: Negaduck Strikes Back Episode 30: Maleficent's Rage Season 2: Episode 31: Let There Be Snow Episode 32: Suitcase and a Dream Episode 33: Who's Afraid of the Dark? Episode 34: Dez Lost a Memory Episode 35: An Adventure in Disneyland (Part One) Episode 36: An Adventure in Disneyland (Part Two) Episode 37: Watch Out Below! Episode 38: A Day at the Park Episode 39: A Trip Through Neverland Episode 40: What If and Where's Donald? Episode 41: Mickey's Magical Mix Ups/Ally's Talent Show Episode 42: Trish Breaks the Rules Episode 43: Whatcha Doing? Episode 44: A Fantasy in the Skyway Episode 45: Home Sweet Castle Episode 46: Go Heroes! Episode 47: Austin Takes the Plunge Episode 48: Pete Does It Again Episode 49: Dirty Objects Episode 50: An Person Never Forgets Episode 51: Return to Wonderland Episode 52: 20,000 Looks Under the Sea Episode 53: The Revenge of Oogie Boogie (Part One) Episode 54: The Revenge of Oogie Boogie (Part Two) Episode 55: Mind that Key! Episode 56: It's a Wonderful New Life Episode 57: Hats Off Episode 58: No Birds Allowed Episode 59: Is This the End? Episode 60: We're Moving? Season 3: Episode 61: Liv's True Fashion Episode 62: The Roses of Sucess Episode 63: Dez Gets a New Look Episode 64: The Villians' League Episode 65: The Hidden Mine Episode 66: Happy Pranksgiving Episode 67: ToonTown's Finest Part 1 Episode 68: ToonTown's Finest Part 2 Episode 69: The Keyblade of the Brave Episode 70: Nora's Psycho Orchestra Episode 71: Who Spell to Snagglepuss? Episode 72: Too Hot for Yogi Episode 73: Look Out!, There's a Black Storm Cloud Episode 74: Don't Let Something Bad Happens to You, Wally Gator Episode 75: A Whale of the Whole Tale Episode 76: In the Search of Princess Elena of Avalor Episode 77: Take Us Out to the Ball Game Episode 78: Let the Sleeping Rose Lies Episode 79: Rapunzel's Opening Night Episode 80: A Sparkling Feeling Season 4: Episode 81: Their Own Image Episode 82: Wind in Our Hairs Episode 83: Making Memories Episode 84: Size of a Toy Episode 85: Homecoming Special Episode 86: To be Loved or Not to be Loved Episode 87: It's a Pressure to Have You Episode 88: The Fourth of July Affect Episode 89: Episode 90: Episode 91: Episode 92: Episode 93: Episode 94: Episode 95: Episode 96: Episode 97: Episode 98: Episode 99: Episode 100: The Dinner Mystery for All Episode 101: Episode 102: Episode 103: Episode 104: Episode 105: Episode 106: Episode 107: Episode 108: Episode 109: Season 5: Episode 110: Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TV series Category:TheAngryPepe